Alfred Pennyworth (Arkhamverse)
Alfred Pennyworth was the butler and former guardian of Bruce Wayne. Biography Although Alfred claimed to have been an actor prior to his employment as the Wayne family butler, records indicated that he had a history with military intelligence. After Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered when he was a boy, Alfred became Bruce's guardian for the remainder of his childhood. After Bruce became Batman to defend Gotham City, Alfred had trouble accepting Bruce's double life and tried desperately to give up his crusade. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Alfred tried to deliver a Christmas Ham to Bruce, although he saw him dress up as Batman after he learned from the police scanner of a Code 10 break-in that was instigated by Black Mask. He attempted to remind his master that it was Christmas Eve, although Batman nonetheless departed. Batman returned later, although it became clear that he was pursued by eight assassins (seven, after Killer Croc's arrest). Although Alfred believed that, since the assassins didn't know the connection between Batman and Bruce Wayne, Bruce should stay inside for the night, but Batman pointed out that this would result in them putting innocents in danger, and was something that he could not allow. He then aided Batman via comm link and the Bat Computer in investigations as well as tracking the location of the Electrocutioner when the latter escaped. After the Joker was apprehended, Batman insisted on taking out the remaining assassins. That led to an argument between the two regarding Batman's role. However, during investigations, both Batman and Alfred uncovered that one of the assassins, Bane, had uncovered Batman's secret identity, which meant that it was only a matter of time before he attacked Wayne Manor. Despite Batman having Alfred go into hiding, Alfred ended up encountering Bane and was crushed underneath the then-under development Batmobile, and was beaten to the brink of death. However, he was revived via Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves by Batman. He then managed to restore Batman's confidence when Another Code 10 at Blackgate Prison, that time instigated by the Joker openly, was reported. He later supplied information about TN-1 to Batman after Bane injected himself with it during their battle. ''Cold, Cold Heart A week later, on New Years Eve, Alfred was in attendance of the presentation of the Humanitarian of the Year award to GothCorp CEO, Ferris Boyle, and led him out to meet with the reporters at Wayne Manor. However, he ended up encountering thugs belonging to the Penguin. Alfred managed to hold them off with a fireplace poker, but one of the thugs managed to knock him out by smashing a vase against his head. After Bruce, who witnessed that when he was attacked by the thugs while he was trying to give a status update to Alfred about a man in an armored suit who was leading the thugs and who wanted Ferris, knocked out the thugs and tried to see if Alfred was injured. Alfred merely replied that he'd "Been through worse." They both realized that Batman was needed once more, although because of reporters being in the Study, Alfred and Bruce decided to access the Batcave via the Wine Cellar instead. As Batman temporarily donned his regular Batsuit (as the XE Suit was incomplete and the current events meant that he couldn't make any finishing touches at the moment), Alfred ended up discovering that Penguin's thugs were torching Wayne Manor, but ended up discovered and captured alongside the reporters and brought to the Library. Alfred then (after covering his and Batman's connection to each other by talking as if they were total strangers in front of the press) activated Wayne Manor's sprinkler system. Alfred, while Batman was tracking down Mr. Freeze, did the remainder of the XE suit's development, and later had it delivered to Batman just as the latter was headed towards My Alibi. He later sent evidence of Boyle's crimes to the GCPD after Batman investigated Fries' Lab at GothCorp. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum Alfred's biography could be unlocked in ''Arkham Asylum. The player must scan a plaque describing one of Bruce Wayne's donations to the Arkham Medical Center. After Arkham Asylum A year before Arkham City, Alfred picked up Bruce at the airport after Bruce's night with Talia al Ghul in Metropolis. Alfred, alongside Robin, helped Batman uncover dirt on Hugo Strange, but Batman said that it was too late, and knew that Strange probably had a back up plan. Alfred helped Tim put on makeup to pose as a street crook to go undercover in Arkham City. Alfred told Tim that he also had to play the part, and to not just look it. When Tim returned to the Batcave, Alfred tended to his wounds, and warned him to keep his exploits to a minimum. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Alfred replaced Oracle for a time. Alfred was Bruce's initial contact after Bruce arrived in Arkham City, and Oracle made contact during Batman's attempt to infiltrate the Museum. Alfred was shown in a trailer speaking to Batman over his earpiece, the same way that Oracle did, about Deadshot. Alfred, also, under Bruce's request, arranged for the Batsuit to be sent into Arkham City. After Oracle joined in on helping Batman, Alfred filled Oracle in on the details. Later after Strange initiated Protocol 10 and Batman was forced to choose to either save Talia who was taken by Joker or going after Strange to end his attack on Arkham City. Alfred blocked Batman's signal to Talia to force him to go after Strange. Batman had wanted to save Talia, but Alfred reminded him that Batman needed to put the needs of the many over the needs of the few. While Batman was stopping Protocol 10, Strange sent TYGER Security to Wayne Manor to find out the rest of Batman's secrets as well as kill his loved ones, which put Alfred in danger, only to be rescued by Robin and Nightwing, who easily defeated the TYGER Guards. Arkham City: End Game Alfred was seen in the comic stitching up Batman's wounds in the Batcave. Alfred noted that the spot where Joker stabbed him was a wound that wouldn't fully heal. Batman asked if that was a metaphor, to which Alfred said that it's just an observation. ''Batman: Arkham Knight Like the rest of the Bat Family, Alfred stayed behind to help Batman stop Scarecrow. Alfred operated from the Batcave, and provided technical support, information, and advice to the Dark Knight. After Oracle was kidnapped by Scarecrow, Alfred became Batman's biggest form of both tactical and moral support for the rest of the long night. During the ordeal, Alfred showed concern for Batman's increasingly reckless behavior, but his advice often fell upon deaf ears. Unbeknownst to Alfred, Batman was suffering from the after effects of Joker's infected blood, which was slowly causing Joker to take over Batman's mind. Despite these odds, Alfred continued to provide a useful source of insight for Batman; at one point, when Batman was faced with the possibility of restoring Ra's al Ghul to 'life' after his last injuries left him dependent on a polluted Lazarus Pit unless Batman gave him a fresh sample, Alfred observed that Ra's had lived so long by this point (coupled with the fact that he was currently on life support and had basically already died before now) that killing him wouldn't actually be 'murder' so much as preventing an unnatural resurrection, even as Alfred acknowledged that he didn't know which option he would pick in Batman's position and would stand by his master whatever Batman chose to do. Ultimately, while Batman was able to stop Scarecrow and remove Joker from his mind, his identity as Bruce Wayne was exposed to the world. Batman instructed Alfred to prepare "The Knightfall Protocol", which Alfred loyally, (albeit hesitantly) obeyed. Bruce returned to Wayne Manor after he removed all of the major threats from Gotham, and ignored the dozens of news reporters who attempted to interview him. Alfred greeted him at the door, and asked him one last time if he was sure about what he planned to do. Bruce insisted that it was the only way, to which Alfred responded "Very well", and closed the door behind them. Moments later, Wayne Manor was destroyed by multiple explosions, which seemingly killed both Alfred and Bruce. Game Over Lines * ''"They will remember you Master Bruce, I promise. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." * "Master Bruce, I had hoped it would never end like this. Rest in peace." Gallery Alfredbio_arkham_asylum.jpg|Alfred Biography Arkham Asylum Alfredbio_arkham_City.jpg|Alfred Biography Arkham City Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Alfred.jpg|Alfred Biography Arkham Knight Alfred_prepares_batsuit.jpg|Alfred with the Batsuit in the Batcave in the Trailer for Arkham Knight Trivia *In the beginning of the Cold, Cold Heart storyline where Penguin's men invade Wayne Manor, Alfred is seen warding off several Penguin henchmen with a fireplace poker before being knocked out by a vase from behind, referencing how Bruce Wayne used a fireplace poker in an attempt to ward off the Joker at Vicki Vale's apartment in the 1989 Batman film. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Knight